kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion Earth
Invasion Earth is the seventh booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Choten's Army deck. Set Breakdown It contains 90 cards: *10 Super Rares *10 Very Rares *20 Rares *20 Uncommons *30 Commons Description The Invasion Earth expansion adds 90 brand new cards to Kaijudo that closely tie-in to the animated television series and gives players a variety of exciting options for deckbuilding, including powerful new Corrupted creatures. Two dynamic new play mechanics are introduced along with a new Super Rare foil monarch card: Almighty Colossus of the Nature Civilization. An exclusive new creature card, Vicious Squillace Scourge, is featured in the Competitive Deck release: Choten's Army. Product Gallery Invasion Earth Booster Packs.png|Invasion Earth Booster Packs Invasion Earth poster.png|Invasion Earth poster Invasion Earth Duel Day.png|Invasion Earth Duel Day poster Invasion Earth set premire.png|Invasion Earth Set premiere Details This set introduces the following keyword(s): :' Protector' '' (You may tap a creature that has "Protector" to change an attack on one of your other creatures to that creature.)'' This set introduces the following race(s) for the following civilization(s): *' ' **Corrupted (Each creature is part-Water civilization, appears mostly on multi-civilization cards) *' ' **Monarch (Almighty Colossus, shared with all other civilizations) This is the last set to feature cards that begin with "Mark of" and feature a weaker version of the ability of the Monarch they are named after (Mark of Almighty Colossus) Contents *S1/S10 *S2/S10 *S3/S10 *S4/S10 *S5/S10 *S6/S10 *S7/S10 *S8/S10 *S9/S10 *S10/S10 *1/80 *2/80 *3/80 *4/80 *5/80 *6/80 *7/80 *8/80 *9/80 *10/80 *11/80 *12/80 *13/80 *14/80 *15/80 *16/80 *17/80 *18/80 *19/80 *20/80 *21/80 *22/80 *23/80 *24/80 *25/80 *26/80 *27/80 *28/80 *29/80 *30/80 *31/80 *32/80 *33/80 *34/80 *35/80 *36/80 *37/80 *38/80 *39/80 *40/80 *41/80 *42/80 *43/80 *44/80 *45/80 *46/80 *47/80 *48/80 *49/80 *50/80 *51/80 *52/80 *53/80 *54/80 *55/80 *56/80 *57/80 *58/80 *59/80 *60/80 *61/80 *62/80 *63/80 *64/80 *65/80 *66/80 *67/80 *68/80 *69/80 *70/80 *71/80 *72/80 *73/80 *74/80 *75/80 *76/80 *77/80 *78/80 *79/80 *80/80 Choten's Army *D1/D1 Cycles Common Vanilla Creatures (Each of these creatures are of the rarity and feature no abilities.) * — Ion Cruiser * — Aqua Trickster * — Chimera Predator * — Drakon Upstart * — Broadsword Butterfly Ion Cruiser (10INV).png|link=Ion Cruiser Aqua Trickster (10INV).png|link=Aqua Trickster Chimera Predator (10INV).png|link=Chimera Predator Drakon Upstart (10INV).png|link=Drakon Upstart Broadsword Butterfly (10INV).png|link=Broadsword Butterfly Mono-civilization Very Rare creatures (Each of these creatures has one civilization, one race (with the exception of Seneschal), and the rarity.) * — Haven's Elite * — Seneschal, Choten's Lieutenant * — Vile Malvictus * — Galsaur * — Tricky Turnip Haven's Elite (10INV).png|link=Haven's Elite Seneschal, Choten's Lieutenant (10INV).png|link=Seneschal, Choten's Lieutenant Vile Malvictus (10INV).png|link=Vile Malvictus Galsaur (10INV).png|link=Galsaur Tricky Turnip (10INV).png|link=Tricky Turnip Multi-civilization Very Rare creatures (Each of these creatures has two civilizations, two races, and the rarity.) * + — Luminar Unleashed * + — The Reviled * + — Bad Apple * + — Flamespine Ravager * + — Fearfeather the Scavenger Luminar Unleashed (10INV).png|link=Luminar Unleashed The Reviled (10INV).png|link=The Reviled Bad Apple (10INV).png|link=Bad Apple Flamespine Ravager (10INV).png|link=Flamespine Ravager Fearfeather the Scavenger (10INV).png|link=Fearfeather the Scavenger Trivia *This set is named after Invasion: Earth. *This set was the second set to be entirely spoiled before its release. *This set, the fifth booster pack in the Kaijudo Trading Card Game, introduced a race of creature that gave special abilities to others of its race. The fifth booster pack in the Duel Masters Trading Card Game, , also introduced . Category:Trading Card Game Category:Booster Pack